


Just this once

by allhalethealpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek just keeps his knowledge to himself, Derek's known this entire time, M/M, Mcdonalds is playing a main part, and it kinda pisses stiles off, angst angst and more angst, he just wants Derek., oops I accidentally fluffed at the end, stiles pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhalethealpha/pseuds/allhalethealpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes assumptions that his feelings are one-sided. Derek knows how he feels, Stiles just sends him mixed signals. Stiles honestly didn't think McDonald's would be where he and Derek had a show down about relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just this once

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be revised at a later date.

Stiles knows what he wants, and it's Derek. He's known this for years. Even when the alpha made a move on Stiles, even if it was just flirting, Stiles pushed him away, it was all a lie because he wants Derek. 

But he gets nervous and scared, scared to ask the alpha if he's willing to give them a try because he's scared of the reply he might get. So he let his feelings go unknown. 

Stiles pictures Derek finding out about his crush, (now five years later, has grown into something deeper), at his apartment- or Derek's. He expects it to be romantic, with Derek just taking his lips and kissing him. 

He honestly does not expect it to be in McDonald's, while he's enjoying a delicious double cheeseburger with Derek on the opposite side of him, mouth full of fries. 

It's a little awkward at first, so Stiles being Stiles has to make it more awkward. "Soooo, anything new and exciting happen recently? Ya know, any uh... Relationship?" He tries, putting on a far to weak smile. 

Derek's got half a fry hanging out of his mouth, so he just wraps his tongue around it and pulls it into his mouth and slowly and painful chews. 

"Why are you asking me that?" Derek asks, an eyebrow raising. 

Stiles is biting at the end of his straw, "I 'uno." He mumbles, teeth clamped down hard on the straw. 

Derek glares and reaches forward and yanks it from his mouth. Stiles gives his best glare and flops back in his seat. 

"You know I know." Derek just says casually, and Stiles stiffens because what?

"Just don't know how long." He says, now looking down and fiddling with the corner of the plastic, greasy hamburger paper. 

Stiles is only staring, because, again, what?

"Why didn't you ever do anything?" Stiles bites out, he really didn't mean for it to have that much sting to it, but Stiles has been pining after Derek for five years, and every time he tried to move on Derek was always just there. 

He's just honesty pissed. 

Because if Derek knew, "then why the hell didn't you do anything?" Stiles repeats, because Derek hasn't answered. 

"Because-" Derek cuts himself off and Stiles purses his lips in frustration and looks down at his food. He doesn't have an appetite anymore so he just crumbles it up and pushes the chair out with an angry creak and practically slams it in the trash. 

He should have known Derek would follow him out. 

"Why didn't you ever do anything?!" Derek counters- and Stiles turns sharply because hell no. 

"You- you-" he sputters angrily, then lets out a loud frustration noise and pokes Derek in the chest. "You were you. You are you! Do you even- look at you and look at me! You're perfect and I'm not! Your the ideal man. You're actually funny when you let yourself be, you're protective and you take charge. And you're just- I'm just not. I'm- I.."

Stiles stops and takes a breath, hasn't noticed his eyes were rimmed red because he's cried in his bed at night over Derek. 

Cried because it hurts. It's so painful that his chest twists and his eyes start to get this prickly feeling when he thinks that he'll never have Derek. Derek is so close to touch but will never be Stiles' and it fucking kills him. 

He'd give everything up for Derek, and it's scary. He'd do anything just to be able to have Derek hold him, and have Derek call him his but he won't. Derek will never have that needy, aching feeling. Never know what it's like to want something so much, want it so bad it just hurts. And five years is pathetic. 

He's done waiting because he can't do it anymore. 

He can't just sit around and wait for something to happen, and know that it never will. He's never wanted someone so much in his life. 

Whenever Derek is around Stiles' eyes sparkle and his smile is real. He smiles the second he spots Derek, just because Derek puts that smile there. It's a smile only for him, but Derek doesn't see it that way. 

And if Stiles would look closer he would see that twinkle in Derek's eye. If he would maintain eye contact just long enough he'd be able to read Derek like a book. He would know. 

He would know that Derek loves him. 

Derek loves him with every ounce he has, but Stiles used to be shy around Derek. Stiles would push him away and tell him no if Derek ever even came close to trying anything.

Stiles would argue and fight, and deny any feelings he had towards the wolf. Forgetting about werewolf hearing he would say ("no Scott. I don't love Derek. The guys just to damaged. He's good looking and all, but that's it. Me and him? That'll never happen. I'd never date him. I'd never want to be with him.")

"You think I'm perfect?" Derek snaps, "What the hell?"

Stiles shakes his head, "I'm not doing this Derek. I've been at this for five fucking years and I just- I can't do it anymore. I'm tired. Tired of waiting on you. Tired of wanting you to just do something."

"Don't blame this on me!" Derek says, finger pointed at himself. "You're the one who told me no all the time, you're the one who stopped me! This isn't my fault."

"Are you saying I'm to blame? You have senses! Werewolf senses! You seriously don't know that I love you?!"

And then it's quiet. 

Derek's just staring at Stiles, and Stiles is trying to figure out if he actually just admitted to Derek Hale that he loved him, and now he just can't stop. 

"I love you. I love you so much and I hate that you don't love me because we could be so good together. Me and you. Do you even realize? Derek I love you. You mean so much to me, I lay awake at night and think if the five years was wasted and honestly? The only thing I regret about the last five years is not taking my chance. Because fuck Derek, I've never wanted anyone so bad but you. God, I want you."

Derek's on him in two seconds, pining him against his jeep and claiming his mouth in a long, possessive, knee weakening kiss. Stiles makes a desperate sound into his mouth and just falls into the kiss, letting himself feel the touch of Derek's lips against his own as he clings to Derek because Derek is his support. Always been his support. 

"I love you." Derek says into his mouth. "God- I just love you." And Derek hasn't said that since Laura died, let it slip a few years ago on Laura's birthday. 

Stiles doesn't let himself have a lot of stuff. He always puts people before him, thinks he knows how someone feels before asking, and makes many assumptions. But when he feels Derek's tongue slip into his mouth, he thinks, just this once, he won't fight. Maybe, just maybe, just this once, he'll let himself have Derek.


End file.
